


Glorious

by DesertPersephone



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dick riding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fat Thor, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Endgame, Rough Sex, Sif has big clit engery, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Wrestling, and also literally a big clit, but like its the same guy?, dick collaboration, sif rides the FUCK outta thor, we STAN fat thor okay, we love and appreciate fat thor in this house, written by a fat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: Its been years since Ragnarok, and the Asgardians have found a stable life in their new home on Earth. But somethings never change, like the sound of the storm, or how easy it was to trick Thor into doing exactly what Sif wanted.--In which we have good positive porn about a fat person, where he is not shamed or overly festishized. Thor deserves a good fuck yknow.
Relationships: Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I give to you, my first Thor fic in ages. And its a wonderfully smutty, sexy little piece about who hot fat Thor is. I was a little disappointing, but not surprised, to find a) very few smut fic about fat Thor and b) even less that actually discussed and described how beautiful his body is, because we're not allowed to see fat people in healthy sexual settings, especially not fat men, so obviously me and glitteryandgay had to fix that. we also collaborated on what we think Thor's dick looks like.
> 
> There are a lot of personal headcanons in this story, i've been writing this pairing for years, so if you're curious ask! leave a comment! also! just leave a comment anyway! 
> 
> unless youre going day some SHIT about fat people because i literally will come for you.

There was a steady patter of rain against the roof and the panes of the windows, a dull and comforting sound, but with the added emptiness of the bed it roused her from slumber. Lifting her head from the pile of pillows, Sif pushed the tangle of thick, dark hair from her face as she propped herself up on her elbows and studied the empty side of the bed. The linen sheets were rumbled but still warm and she sat up, pushing the heavy furs back and slinking from bed. She found one of his flannels, tossed over the window seat across from their enormous bed, and pulled it on. The shirt was far too large for her, larger even then his tunics used to be, hem hanging low over her thighs and sleeves falling far past her hands, but it was cozy and smelled like him; like dirt and rain, that static smell before a lightning storm, the warm damp scent of moss on rotting logs.

Rolling the sleeves up to her elbows Sif silently padded out of the bedroom, door creaking slightly behind her. There was a light coming from the kitchen downstairs and she followed it, the stairs groaning a little under her bare feet. Peering into the kitchen, a tiny smile touched her mouth.

_There he was._

Though, she should not be surprised. Thor had always been one to enjoy a midnight snack, and while much was different in his life, that seemed to have remained the same. He was still oblivious that he had an audience, busy at the sink and Sif took the time to appreciate the curves of his body. They had been separated for so long, forced apart by their own struggles and life paths and then destruction of their home. And they had both changed, both grown older, much more used to personal tragedy and pain then they had been before. But they had both matured from it, and Sif was unbelievably proud of the god before her.

Thor was wearing his most favorite red robe over his wide shoulders, pulled on in much the same fashion as she had tugged on his shirt, but he wore nothing else underneath and Sif couldn’t help the way her gaze raked hungerly over the heavy swell of his belly and tits, lingering over the hidden plumpness of his ass. His hair was soft and pulled back in a loose bun to keep it out of his way and off his neck as he cooked, head bent low as the knife he wielded passed through the block of sharp cheddar.

“You,” he practically purred, setting the knife down and looking up at her, turning to lean against the counter, exposing the rest of his glorious body, “are staring.”

Sif grinned, peeling herself off the doorway and ducking through it. “You, left me alone.”

Reaching him, Sif’s hands eagerly found the curve of his belly, caressing that soft flesh and leaning in to the kiss him. Thor chuckled against her mouth, his own massive hands coming down to grip the supple flesh of her ass, pulling her flush to him while her hands gripped the wonderful roll of fat at his waist. The rain seemed to rage a little louder as they kissed, and there was a clap of thunder as Sif’s teeth sunk into Thor’s bottom lip when she pulled back. His blue eyes flashed brighter, a ghost of the power that sung in his veins. But Sif was not yet ready to let him just unleash all that power just yet.

“So.” She pulled back a little and leaned around him, peering at the cutting board. “What is all this?” She was still mostly pressed against him, heavy breasts resting against his chest, her strong thigh sliding between his, knee pressing the inside of his leg, and she could feel the want coming off of him in crackling waves. His fingers dug into her ass, one hand moving up to cup the gentle dip of her back.

“I was hungry.” He said with a shrug, dipping his head down to run his lips over her jaw, the golden whiskers of his beard brushing over her skin and tickling.

“Hmm.” Her thigh skimmed higher, barley grazing the fat head of his soft cock. “What is this?”

All teasing forgotten; Sif fully pulled away from him to inspect the food on the cutting board. Carefully she lifted a slice of some sort of vegetable up, as if she hadn’t eaten food from across the Nine Realms that looked far stranger then the root in her hands. It was bright green around the edge and brilliantly pink in the middle, possessing an extremely sharp, spicy scent when she brought it to her nose.

“That is called ‘watermelon radish’. I picked up at the farmer’s market.” Thor chuckled and took the slice from her fingers, turning it over in his before bringing it to his mouth to take a bite, offer it back as he chewed.

Sif smiled at him, raising an eyebrow and taking the radish from him. “You went to the farmer’s market?”

“Yes. It’s a very pleasant experience. I enjoy it, seeing our people and the Midgardians together, sharing and selling wares.” He returned her smile as she took a bite, the flavor exploding in her mouth in the most pleasant way. She nodded and hummed, approving and eating the rest before Thor could steal it from her. He chuckled, deep and powerful and his hands scooped under her ass to grip her thighs and easily hoisting her up onto the counter. Sif spread her legs for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pushing her fingers into his hair to scratch at his scalp.

“I’m glad you are taking care of yourself.” She whispered; ankles hooked behind him. “You deserve to be happy. You always have. And I am happy to see you returning to that positive, glowing being you were when we were young.” She combed her fingers through his beard and Thor smiled, soft and happy, eyes crinkling at the corners. “But, I must be honest. And this?” She reached down to cup his tits and then running her hands over his belly, nails scratching down his side to his thighs and around to his ass. “It’s glorious. You’re glorious. You’re my Thunder, my Lightening, my King.”

She could see the way Thor blushed at her words, just the lightest tinge of pink to his cheeks as he laughed, reaching up to cup her cheeks and kissing her again. He had never been a terribly talented wordsmith, the silver tongue always belonging to his brother, but it had never bothered Sif, they had always understood each other far beyond simple words and this kiss said everything that needed to be said.

Pulling back Sif hummed and brushed her nose against his, her own eyes sparking with trouble, drawing her hand over his arm, gripping the muscles on his arms, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a little.

“I am not surprised that you found yourself hungry.” She ran her tongue over her teeth, ready to goad him back where she wanted him. “Seeing how much you exerted yourself in the sparring ring today, when I beat you.”

“What?” Thor sounded just the right amount of offended and Sif tried not to smile too triumphantly.

“You heard me.” She poked a dark nail into his chest. “I. Beat. You.”

“You did no such thing!” His grip tightened on her thighs and the rain beat harder against Thor’s house, his teeth flashing white in the light from the electric light.

“I did! I bested the God of Thunder, the King of Asgard, the Protector of the Nine Realms!” Sif raised her voice to a victorious shout, pushing on his shoulders and standing up on the counter. The buildings had been built by the Asgardians when they named New Asgard and so they were well fit to the stature of the gods, and Sif’s near seven foot height on top of the counter was easily accommodated, barely forcing her to bend her neck. She grinned down at Thor, hands on her hips, daring him with her gaze.

“I bested you like I always have.”

That did it, Thor’s eyes flash and he growled a little, reaching forward to grip her thighs, pulling her off the counter, into his arms. “You did _not_ best me. I _let_ you win.”

“Hmmm, liar.” She hissed, and even if Thor might be manhandling her, she knew he was no where close to actual anger. “You do not wish to admit that I am a better warrior than you. Though, we should not be surprised, I am War. But! Perhaps we should settle this.” Sif pushed him away from her, toward the door and pulled his oversized flannel over her head, dropping the fabric onto the floor. Thor took a deep breath as he took in her body, admiring how her breast sat against her chest and the width of her hips, impossibly strong thighs and toned stomach, the thatch of tawny blond hair between her legs, grinning as he dropped the robe from his shoulders. Sif circle him for a moment and he circled back until their positions were switched and he had his back to the door, unknowingly falling to her trap.

“Perhaps we should.” He nodded, firmly planting his feet on the floor and Sif could see that his cock was already starting to plump between his legs.

She offered him no warning at all before running headlong at him, tackling him around the waist and throwing him into the living room, over the arm of the sofa, crushing the poor piece of furniture under them. Thor let out a muffle “oof” as they rolled off the cushions, bodies colliding with the coffee table. Sif lifted her leg to kick it out of the way, sending it spinning across the room where it clashed against the wall and broke. She laughed, hair flying through the air as she jerked her head back, straddling Thor’s chest.

But Thor took no time to admire her beauty, gripping her around the waist instead and tossing her off of him, onto her back, giving a loud chuckle himself as he reached over to slap her on the ass. At least until she flipped and hooked her ridiculously long legs around his throat, dragging them together as she squeezed his throat. It took Thor a second to grapple his way out of that, the pair of them rippling muscles and sliding skin against each other. Sif could feel the drawn-out teasing starting to take its toll, the added adrenaline from the fight doing a good job at slicking her cunt. She knew Thor would be right along with her in his arousal, he had always been terribly hot blooded, and she loosened the grip of her thighs just slightly to allow him to twist out of it. Thor took his chance and was quick to grab her ankles as she “tried” to crawl away, dragging her back and pressing the study weight of himself to her.

Sif tried not to grin.

“Do you yield, Lady Sif?” He asked, catching her hands above her head. Before they were far more evenly matched in terms of shape, nearly the same height, same strapping muscles and voracious appetite for battle and when Thor had laid himself against her, his hipbones had been like daggers against her ass, his stomach flat and as hard as stone. Now… he was even more magnificent than he had been then. He had lost none of his strength, still able holding her down, but he was soft, no sharp angles and hard lines. His body was valleys of gentle curves and warm flesh, able to envelop her in him even better than before.

“You still have not bested me, my Lord.” She growled back, lifting her hips up to rub her ass against the hardened outline of his cock. She could hear him groan against her, the sound reverberating in her chest, making her clench around nothing. He was already starting to leak against her ass, his hips rolling at little into that soft flesh.

“Perhaps not yet… but the night is still young.” Thor grinned as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then a bite, lifting himself from her just enough to dip his hand between her legs, thick fingers finding her slit and running along it, finger pads brushing through her pubic hair. He dipped his index finger into her folds, spreading her wetness over her skin to her clit, larger than most, protruding slightly from between her folds and eager to be touched. Thor rubbed over her clit, rough and hard and Sif bucked under him at the sudden pressure and attention, pushing back against him. But Thor pulled his fingers away, laughing a little at how ready she was.

He sucked his two middle fingers into his mouth and when he removed them, they dripped with saliva, gleaming in the dim light. Lighting his hips again and he pushed one of his knees between hers, allowing just enough space to get his fingers to her cunt. There was no more warning then the heat coming off his skin before he pushed inside her. The stretch and pressure made her throb and moan, cunt squeezing around him as he started to fuck her with his fingers, fast and rough. Her body responded eagerly, pushing against him as he thrust his fingers, and she wished she was on her back so the palm of his hand could rub against her clit. She was dripping and flushed, his fingertips hooked and catching on her walls with each movement before he pulled them from her and turned the attention to her clit, rubbing her with all the pads of his fingers until she arched under him, mouth dropped open in a silent scream and her cunt pulsed around nothing, dripping onto his wrist. Her orgasm ripped through her muscles and left her panting, resting her forehead on the floor.

But Thor left her no time to relax, stroking his cock and wetting it with the juices from her cunt and his own pre, drooling from the flushed tip before pushing between her legs. His cock was wide, thick and girthy, if not the longest cock Sif had taken. He was uncut, she hadn’t even known another option existed until sleeping with a mortal, whom she also assumed was born bald between the legs, no Asgardian she knew shaved themselves and the thick bush around Thor’s cock was ashy and golden, like the hair on his head. His cock stretched her even farther then his fingers and though she was loose from her orgasm and it not the first time they had joined together like this in the last 12 hours, Thor had her legs pinned close together, making her cunt even tighter, his cock feeling enormous.

He groaned as he sunk into her, one hand on her hip, the other supporting himself on the floor, stopping when his hips were pressed to her ass. She could feel him throb and jerk inside her, filling her in the more delightful of ways. For a moment everything seemed quiet, the only sound rain and heavy breaths, before Thor gave a push forward of his hips, fucking her into the rug once. His thrusts were short and fast, body still pressed against her, his fingers digging into her hip hard enough to bruise. He was grunting over her, panting and groaning as he claimed her cunt and she returned each sound, pushing back against him. The rain picked up outside, and the living room was filled with the loud, wet sounds of their coupling.

Sitting up on his knees, Thor pressed his hands to her lower back, and his belly resting against her ass, a strangely grounding weight as his cock fucked into her, slow and deep. His thrusts were never long, as if he could not bare to remove so much for his cock from her, instead fucking her with short thrusts that were powerful enough for her to feel through her whole body, ass and tits jostled.

But she was so tight and so wet and Thor could feel the tingling approach of his first orgasm crawling up his spine, his balls heavy as they kissed the lips of her cunt with every thrust.

“Fuck, Thor, fuck!” She moaned, gritting her teeth reaching behind herself to grip one of her asscheeks, pulling it up and letting him fuck her even deeper, “The Norns really knew what they were doing when they – _oh fuck_ – made your cock, didn’t they?”

He laughed, giving a hard thrust, staying pressed into her body as his cock pulsed, spilling his seed inside her. He moaned, deep and low, an echo of his pleasure before giving a little roll of his hips. “Then they worked – wonders on your cunt.”

“Let – let me ride you,” Sif groaned, elated at the feeling of his seed inside her. “Then I can really show you the wonders of my cunt.”

Thor gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out of her, resting for a moment on his calves, cock on her ass before getting off her. Thor pushed the broken bits of the table away so he could lay down, stroking himself as he watched Sif sit up and stretch. She raised her arms over her head, arching her back and Thor greedily took in the sight of her breasts, the fatty tissue pulling up and stretching out, dark pink nipples hard and flushed from being pressed to the floor. She dropped her arms and her breasts dropped against her chest again, large and heavy and beautiful as always, and when she came to Thor’s side he sat up to take one of them in his mouth, sucking hungerly on the flesh.

“ _Oh_.” Sif dropped her head back as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, hand coming up to cup the back of his head, fingers pulling his hair loose from its bun. His hair was long and clean, smelling faintly of the soap she had washed it with earlier.

Thor pulled back from her breast, looking up and meeting her hazel eyes, Thor slapped his thigh, grinning. “Come, Lady Sif, the finest seat in all of Asgard awaits.”

Sif snorted and rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulders down to the floor with enough force to make him grunt, swinging her leg over his hips and settling on his thighs. Thor looked up at her, grinning as he ran his hands over her hips, tracing the scar along her lower stomach, caressing down her thighs and between her legs, nudging at her clit before gently circling it. Sif hummed appreciatively at the touch as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He was still slick and wet from cunt, as hot as a branding iron in her hand. As she started to stroke him, he groaned and pushed his hips up into her hand a little, fingers sinking into her again. Sif rode his hand a little as she stroked him, eyes closed and focused on the pleasure, absorbing the sensations and sounds. She could still hear the rain, now nearly a downpour, and his breathing, picking up every time she stroked the head of his cock, and she could hear the obscenely wet sounds coming from her own cunt as he fingered her. There was the familiar build of pressure in her stomach, flame licking up from her groin like tongues laving at her skin. Her clit was aching to be touched again and she shook her head back, finally opening her eyes and batting his hand away from between her thighs.

Thor set his hands back on her waist and she shifted forward to guide him into her. She rubbed his cock against her clit for a moment, before guiding him into her and sinking down onto his cock. It was even better like this, she able to take him all the way inside her, head pressed to the back of her cunt, and the upward curve of his cock rubbing against her walls. She groaned, running her hand over her stomach and to her chest before leaning forward to claim his mouth, hands fisting in his hair and pulling as she slowly started to move, grinding her hips against him. Gripping her asscheeks in his hands, Thor moaned into the kisses, tongues sliding against one another, Sif’s teeth grazing his lip until she pulled back. That troublemaking look was back in her eyes, and she set her hands on his chest, fingers digging into the soft flesh, using the leverage to lift herself up and slam back down on his cock.

“ _Fuck_!” Thor roared as she fucked herself onto him, her ass slapping against his thighs. Her cunt gripped him as she gained momentum, fucking him as good as he as fucked her. “Fuck, _Sif,_ you feel so – Norns, so good _, so_ – “ A moan choked Thor off as she sat back to bounce on his cock, slow and deliberate. Her breasts bounced with each movement and Thor was transfixed for a moment as she came to rest on his cock again, slowly circling her hips.

“What, did you spend yourself already? That one little orgasm?” She teased him, rubbing her clit between too fingers, sliding the hood back and forth. “Perhaps you are getting on in years, perhaps I should find – “ Her voice caught in her throat as Thor fucked up into her, hard enough to push her forward onto his chest again.

“What were you saying?” He asked, the lightening is his veins and in his eyes flashing and cracking along her skin as she fucked back onto him. They soon found a rhythm there, Thor fucking into her cunt and Sif fucking down onto his cock, her hands gripping his chest and his gripping her ass. Sweat was prickling at the base of her hairline and down the valley of her breasts, gleaming like pearls in the light as they came together and apart like waves crashing against the rocky coastline, like the thunder that echoed through the sky.

“Yes, _yes_ , oh – _Thor_ ,” Sif slowed again, sitting in his lap as she quickly jerked her hips forward and back on his cock, whispered about how fucking good he felt, how big he was, how he filled her. She ran her hands over his belly again to cup one of his tits, her hand forming a C shape around it as she leaned in to wrap her mouth around his nipple. Thor groaned, soft sighing noises as she fit as much of him into her mouth as she could, rubbing her tongue over the bud, teasing it to hardness.

“Sif – _my love, my goddess,_ – ” Thor whispered, voice lost to the storm outside, his massive arms coming to wrap around her and holding her close to him as she pushed his hips into her. Her mouth was just as hot and wet as she cunt was, and he knew he was drawing close as she kissed across his chest to take his other nipple in her mouth.

She must have been able to feel the approaching of his orgasm, because she sat back on him, tossing her hair out of her face and reaching back to hold his knees.

“Be still.” She commanded, lifting herself from her knees to her feet and rising up until just the head of his cock was inside her. Thor could see how she was stretched around him, their spend leaking across his shaft, her clit swollen and hard between the wet curls. He reached forward and ran his fingers over her clit on either side before she started to ride him again, just as hard and rough as before, tossing her hair back and moaning. Thor could do very little as she watched her, hands on her hips, helping bring her down on his cock.

“Sif – _Sif_ – I am close.”

Thunder cracked outside and Sif laughed, looking down at him as lightening sparked around his fingers, traveling up his arms, lighting his eyes with a savage glow as she fucked his hips up into her, forcing her down onto him at the same time and he spilled inside her with a roar, head thrown back against the hardwood until he was spent and his breathing slowed back to normal, the torrent of rain around his house quieting again.

He looked properly exhausted, eyes hardly able to open, hands lax on her hips before sliding down to her thighs and Sif chuckled sliding off of his cock. His seed dripped from her, as she moved over his body, tugging gently on his beard as she came to rest above his face. Thor grinned, just his eyes visible from between her legs as she lowered herself onto him, pressing her well fucked cunt against his mouth. His tongue flicked out to dip into her hole, collecting himself and swallowing before licking up and taking her clit in his mouth, sucking around it. Sif moaned, and she knew she sounded like a whore as she pushed into his mouth, one hand in his hair and the other on his belly. It did not take her long to come against his mouth cunt spasming and clit throbbing, her whole body bending forward over him as she shook with her orgasm, tugging on his hair until she had to pull away from his mouth, too sensitive to let him continue.

Flopping onto the floor next to him, she let out a content sigh, flicking her gaze over his face. He was just as sated as she was, his beard glistening from her cunt. He had a flush from his throat to his chest and as she looked she could see his cock softening against his belly as well as the evidence of another orgasm against his skin. He had come again just from tasting her. Chuckling, she sat up and leaned over to lick the seed away, pressing wet kisses against his belly as she did.

“Next time, I’ll let you fuck my ass.” She teased, laying against him, chin set on his chest. Thor laughed, grinned as he ran a hand through her hair, combing it back from her face. He leaned down to kiss her, soft and gentle before lighting patting her ass.

“Up,” He said, sitting when she slid off of him far too boneless to attempt to climb the stairs let alone stand. “I still intent to make that midnight snack.”

Sif laughed and reached over to grab the pillows and furs off the crushed sofa, making a little makeshift bed as he got up to go into the kitchen. “You better make me food as well, you useless oaf!”

His laugh echoed and she curled up under the fur, falling back asleep until Thor awoke her, pressing feather light kisses too her face. She giggled and pushed him away, rolling onto her back. Thor took the opportunity to set a plate on her stomach and she opened her eyes to find a beautifully crafted grilled cheese. Sitting up, Sif leaned against them and the pair eat in relative silence until their plates were clear and set aside. Thor rearranged the pillows a little before laying beside her, his chest to her back. Sif hummed happily as he wrapped and arm around her and she laced their fingers.

“Goodnight. Sleep well.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Tomorrow they would have to address the broken furniture and any damage the storm may had done… But that was tomorrow, and they had both always slept between with the sound of rain to lull them into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
